


Un caillou sur la terre

by malurette



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this one, Waiting, walking the earth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Un caillou enterré n’apprend jamais", dit-on, mais ça fait longtemps qu’elle roule de-ci de-là, et observe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un caillou sur la terre

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un caillou sur la terre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gunnerkrigg Court  
>  **Personnage :** Jones  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** le personnage est la propriété de Tom Siddell, le titre est emprunté à Joan Sfar ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Mais non, tu te méprends : je t’amuse, rien de plus." (racine)  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16 – 22 octobre ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _The Stone_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Rien de plus simple qu’une pierre. Un accident géologique, ou la longue œuvre du temps, arrache un caillou à la roche mère. Il roule. Il ne va nulle part de sa propre volonté mais se laisse porter par la Terre qui l’a créé. À la longue, les chocs finissent par l’user et un jour, il se brisera.

Elle en a vu passer des pierres, de toutes les tailles, de tous les types. Rien ne semble plus simple aux vivants, et pourtant chaque pierre est unique. Aucune non plus n’est immuable ; elle dure juste… plus longtemps. Pas éternellement. Et elle, attend.


End file.
